Burn It To The Ground
by I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me
Summary: They burned her house down, So she's going to burn their own too. Even if it means betraying them in the process. AU. Eclare.


Authors note: Yay! New story! This is very, very AU did I mention very? so don't be surprised when unexpected things happen. The title to this is from the nickel back song burn it to the ground and this fanfiction is based on the show Nikita. If you don't watch the show you really should because it's so good. Also I using scenes from the show to help me write this. I'm going to try to write smut in this but I can't promise you it will be any good. No promises when I'll be updating either also just trigger warring I guess, so you've been warned. but anyway R&R! And enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Degrassi because if I did Zoe would not be annoying. And I don't own the scenes from Nikita that inspired me to write this story either.

Summary: They burned her house down, So she's going to burn their own too. Even if it means betraying them in the process.

* * *

Burn it to the ground

What lies behind you and what lies in front of you, pales in comparison to what lies inside of you.

-Ralph Waldo Emerson

* * *

"Owen…where are we going?" Asked Clare as the cold winter wind blew her hair in ever direction.

It was dark, the middle of the night. In the distance she could hear passing cars and distant chatter of people. It was wet and cold too. She had no idea why own would take her to a place like this. A long sketchy alleyway but if Owen didn't want you to know something there was no way his mouth was going to move to talk about whatever it was.

"No where." The tall dark-haired boy holding her hand to led her around had said.

Clare sighed as they continue walking. She didn't care though, she didn't care where she was as long as it wasn't at her house not where her usually drunk mother and her boyfriends were. Her mothers sick in the head boyfriends that would beat Clare or touch her in places she didn't want to be ever touch by a man she didn't love or want it from. And her mother just sits there and lets it happen.

Clare's father was killed when she was young in a fire in the house she use to live in when he was still breath. Yes there was a fire but she knew that wasn't the cause of his death. She saw those people all in black and the guns in their hands. She remembers her father fighting back to protect her from them and then one of them shot him and that's all she remembers before passing out from all the smoke.

Her mother lost everything. The house, her job that paid good money, that's why she started sleeping around with multiple guys and blowing all their money on alcohol. And Clare guessed that's why Darcy left too not wanting to deal with everything that their mother brought on to them. Clare wishes she could just leave too, escape and never return but Helen needed Clare and Clare knew that so she stayed.

Owen slowed his pace as the came upon a door. Clare didn't know where it led, what was behind it or anything. Clare gave the boy a questioning look and he just shook his head at her.

"Just stay here." Commanded Owen "Don't move, Okay?"

Clare nods her curls falling all out-of-place as she did. "Alright."

Owen licked his lips and gave her a quick nod before opening the door and disappearing once it shut. Clare kicked the ground where she stood with the heel of her shoes as she looked around the place. Whenever Owen brought her places it was never like this. Underneath is tough guy attitude he was sweet and caring but lately Clare hasn't been seeing any of that in her boyfriend, the only thing she saw was the anger in his eyes and the distance in everything he did. Clare was starting to worry.

Clare being so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't notice the screaming coming from instead the building she stood beside until the door flew open and people started running out. Some where crying some were scream so loud it hurt Clare's ear's. And a girl who looked around Clare's age grabbed her. arm

"You have to leave!" She shouted. She had blonde hair and was shorter than Clare and had glasses on.

"What? What is going on? Clare questioned the girl.

"This is the part where we run, come on Clare!" The girl said trying to drag Clare with her. Clare pulled her arm away.

"How do you know my name?" Clare asked confused. At this point Clare should be running in fear just like the rest of them all are but she wasn't moving she could not move until she knew what was going on.

"I'll explain later. We have to go." The girl tried pulling her again. Clare pulled her arm away and ran in the building as she heard the blonde girl yelled at her to not go in there. Clare shook her head and continued past all the people still trying to get out.

Clare saw stairs on her left and to her right she saw an open room with more boxes she could count. The smell was horrible and it made her head hurt. There was writing on the boxes she couldn't make out. And bins filled with something all the way to the top. Why would Owen be at a place like this? Why was that girl trying to stop her at a place like this?

Owen's voice started yelling from the second floor and Clare didn't think twice before running up the stairs to find him. Clare followed his voice into a large room, She gasped when she saw what was happening. Owen was holding a gun in between the eyes of a guy she's seen before but had never learned his name. And that's when she remembers the girl from outside. Not her name but her face. She was always hanging around the guy Owen was holing a gun at. Clare saw a few other dead or soon to be dead from bleeding out people on the ground. Owen had killed them with the gun in his hand and she felt sick to her stomach.

"Owen!" Clare Exclaimed.

Owen didn't even turn around. "Clare I told you to stay where you were!" He shouted angrily. "Leave..." He shouted.

"You...you just expect me to leave after seeing all this?" She cried out.

"Leave or so help me God I'll kill you too." He started. "Right here. Right now." He breathed out.

Clare didn't move. It's like her legs were suddenly paralyzed with fear. She couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth. Clare shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand trying to not make a noise. Behind Clare in the large room Clare heard windows breaking and looked behind her. A group of men and a few women. They held guns in their hands, larger guns than the one Owen held.

"They're here." The guy said "And they're going to kill you." He was calm with his words and that made Clare fear everything that was going on even more so.

"Shut up." Owen groaned and pulled the trigger.

Clare let out a shriek and fell to her knees as the person fell to the ground dead. The gun was dropped in front of her and she picked it up. Owen was never like this, a killer. He was never mean to, her like he threatened a few minutes ago. And he never, ever left her like he did as he jumped out the window of the room they were in. Footsteps came running up the stairs and Clare knew they were coming in here.

"He jumped. Some one go get him." A voice demanded coming in the room. Clare couldn't stop the sobs escaping her mouth. She just watched the person she thought she loved kill someone without a thought. She could comprehend anything going on it hurt her head.

"Adam get me a cloth." Clare looked up at the boy through her tear filled eyes. He didn't look any older than she was and the boy has shaggy black hair and green eyes he was smirking at her as he knelled down in front of her.

"What…what…Who are you? Wha…"

"You'll find out later..." said the boy as he got handed a white cloth from the person he called Adam a few seconds ago.

"Tell me now!" she said trying to get up away from them. The dark-haired boy grabbed her wrist an pulled her back and she fell then he placed the cloth over her mouth and nose. She started to struggle to get away from him but her just held on to her tightly until all she saw was darkness.

_**Days later…**_

Her head hurt, Her whole body hurt and her throat was dry. She moved her fingers and knew she was on a bed. She opened her eyes slowly and licked her lips, everything blurry at first. She saw a chair and closed her eyes again then looked up at the ceiling the lights too bright for her eyes. Clare rubbed her eyes slightly until she noticed the person in the corner of the room and sat up with a gasp. This was not her bedroom and what happened was definitely not a dream.

"Evening, Clare." It was the same boy with the dark hair and green eyes. "It is Clare, Right? Never Clarabelle" The boy said walking closer to the bed she sat on. He had a suit on, it was all black and he didn't seem to be carrying a gun with him like the last time she saw him.

"Who are you?" she questioned moving closer to the headboard of the bed. She let out a breath and looked around the room. Tall ceilings, bright lights, a desk in the corner of the room close to the bed and a night stand beside the bed also with a light on it. There was a door on the far side of the room with a small window in it, a shape of an oval. The walls where concert and the room was white tile.

"Where am I?" She Emphasized.

The boy shook his head slightly as he made his way over to the desk. "Well…you're not in Vancouver any more…." He said opening a folder. "You're not even in British Columbia, But we're the only ones that know that."

Clare looked at him with a questioning look all over her face, The boy sighed slightly when he saw this.

"Your death… was officially ruled as a suicide by the coroner that did your autopsy on January first." He explained setting the folder down revealing to her what was inside of it. "Your ashes are stored right here." he said pointing to the picture of a mausoleum that Clare knew was in her home town. He took the chair out from being tucked under the desk and set it down next to her bed then sat in it.

Clare didn't know what to say, what to do or how to react to this news. She just stared at the picture then looked at the boy.

"My name is Eli." He paused. "I work for the government… we've decided to give you a second chance."

"Why?" She asked giving the boy a nasty look but he didn't seem to bother by it. "Why me?"

Eli took a breath and continued. "Because you're a young, attractive white female with virtual ties or paper trial. Now those thing exist but they're hard to come by." He finished and looked at her she looked back and he smirked at her, it made her heart flatter.

"What really caught out attention though…was how you managed to kill a criminal we were there to take out."

Clare looked at the door and quickly got up trying to get out of there. Out of where ever she was. But Eli caught her wrist and Clare let out a scream of pain. He pulled her back and she screamed again.

"His name was Josh by the way. He was the leader of a major drug smuggling ring. Stand. and your wrist breaks." He Sneered.

"I didn't kill anyone!" denied Clare "It was Owen!"

"Your boyfriends body was found dead in his house from an overdose." He pursed his lips together "No one showed up to his funeral either." Eli finally let go of her wrist and she fell to the cold ground but quickly got up and sat back down in the middle of the bed. Tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Your old life is over, Clare." He said not looking at her as he stood up. "I'm here to offer you a new one…but you have to be willing to earn it." He said looking at her quickly then looked away quickly again.

Clare took a shaky breath before speaking. "What do I have to do?" she said slowly and quietly.

Then Eli's face went soft. The hard tough wall up look he had seem to disappear at her words. "Learn." He told her simply. " he raised his eyes brows and gave her a laugh.

"Learn how to not sound like a teen bathed whore for starters." She shot him a dirty look, he just chuckled. "I'm kidding, Edwards." He took the chair in his hands a again and but it back where is was before. "Learn to stand up straight." He started. "Learn how to walk right…how to talk right…learn how to fight for you country" He paused to knock on the door. "…Instead of just yourself."

The door opened, A boy she believes to be Adam from before. "Adam show Clare to Alli's." He said to him. Adam nodded. "I'll see you later, Clare." Eli said and disappeared down the hallway.

Adam smiled brightly at the girl. "Come on princess." He said waving at her to follow him. "Lets go take you to meet the queen."

* * *

End of chapter one

* * *

Whatcha think?

Review!

I-Want-You-Not-2-Give-Up-On-Me

XoXo


End file.
